theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
André
"I've been around a long time, Ariana. I doubt that I will get played for a fool." ~André~ André is a hybrid, who happens to be an Old One and considers himself the "NKOTB" of his family, who are vampires. His family consists of his three brothers Eric, Vincent & Michael, along with his two sisters Camille & Ariana. He was seperated at birth, due to him being the last one born and of different miscommunications. André thought he was the only one alone of his kind, but as time progressed, he realize he was the first and only one of his kind. André discovered his brother Eric and his family due to research and lost data from specific hospitals. As of now, André is a federal bank accountant in Lower Manhattan, NY. History André was born on August 31st, 11 B.C. in the continent of the Old World (North America). On the night André was born, he was seperated from his siblings and given to a family who wanted a just-born infant. André grew up in the District of Columbia, where he was given many oppurtunities that some individuals never had or will have. Unlike his five siblings, André fed off the blood of humans during night. In the beginning of his immortal life, André murdered millions of humans due to his addiction towards blood. He states that it's nothing better than the blood consumed from a human, but later doubt that fact once he met his biological brother Eric and his family, who apparently are The Old Ones. André thought in the beginning he was all alone in today's society, until he did his research on his background and discovered he had brothers and sisters that had inevitable ablilities just like himself. He discovered Eric at a local diner and was summoned by they're blood relation. Eric was astounded when he found out he had another brother. Until then, André & Eric currently have the upmost respect for each other and treat each other with both honor, love & respect. André has five siblings, who consists of Eric, Vincent, Michael, Camille, and Ariana. Due to the oath that his brother Eric has laid upon his ancient coven The Old Ones, André respects his brother's oath and currently takes the initiative of consuming blood bags. Knowing that it's something to get use to, he'll do anything to keep his family within his life. Current Life Currently today, André is a fededral bank accountant in Harlem, NY. A few miles from where his siblings reside, André owns his own luxurious apartment, but prefers to reside with his family in Eric's residence. André graduated from Howard University, in Washington, D.C. and received his master's and doctoral degree from Morehouse College in Atlanta, GA. André is very fond of his occupation, knowing that he began to love it due to the fact his adoptive father was also an accountant. It makes André complete knowing not just that he's the first & only known kind of his species, but to know that he has family that understands what he is and and how to control what he is within. Season 1 During Season One, André helps Eric with trying to find where Connor is currently located. Now that war has presented itself again. Knowing that Michael may of had a problem controlling his bloodlust while attending a party with Vincent, André mysteriously searches for Michael. As Vincent, André, Ariana, Michael & Isabella are summoned by the danger of Eric & Camille, Connor and his fellow companions Tyler, Marissa, & Christian begin to prepare for battle. André closes an important stock brokement deal that enlarges his federal banking company and later questions Michael where did he vanished after the night of the party, which Michael replies that he murdered innocent humans and to keep it from Eric. To protect his brother, André finds different ways to keep Michael under control from himself and others. Soon enough, André is astounded with the return of an old flame from his past. A an unexpected guest in his prescence, André catches up with the vampire who brung out the light within' his dark years, Sariah. André spends a tremendous night out with Sariah, feeling that he never wants it to end. As Eric, Vincent, Michael, André and Derren signals Richard that the attack is upon the newborns, Kayla summons Dominic & Destiny to prepare to transition until Connor realizes what they're plan of attack was due to his security system (camera's and etc.). During the second war with Connor, Sariah comes to the unassigned aid of André and helps him defeat the now low-population of the newborns. Michael, Camille and André conversed about how change came within' their immortal lives and how it can be better improved without hesitation. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength: '''Being an Old One and classified as one of the oldest in the world, he's much stronger than all vampires, werewolves and humans. *'Super Speed: The Old Ones are much faster than all vampires, werewolves and humans. Eric can run with near-teleportation speed. *'''Senses: '''Being one of The Old Ones, Eric has extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste which are greater than all vampires, werewolves, humans. *Super Agility:' Vampires possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing:' Being an Old One, his injuries heal at an extremely, abnormal speed. *'Durability: The Old Ones can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves and humans can without much discomfort or injury. *Mind Compulsion: The Old Ones can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'Immortality: '''The Old Ones are indestructible, and will live forever. *'Lie Detection: The Old Ones are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Procreation:' Hybrids can procreate to produce new hybrids (although it is so far unclear if this is via blood ingestion like vampires, or through bites or sexual reproduction like werewolves.) *'Werewolf Bite:' Due to their werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires but not to The Old Ones. *'Werewolf Bite Blood Cure:' Hybrid blood is capable of healing a vampire from the bites of a hybrid or werewolf. *'Transformation Control:' Unless André was guessing, it can be assumed that he and any other hybrid he makes will go through their first transformation against their will. After that, they will have complete control of their transformation. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' A hybrid is capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. Whether a hybrid has any choice in having werewolf aspects to its appearance is unknown. *'Daytime Walking:' Because of the werewolf in them, a hybrid will be able to move around during the day. Physical Appearance André appears to be 18, he has sterling gold eyes and black hair, which is styled in a casual disarray style. He's pale and has a muscular physique, toned and fit which he sometimes acknowledges. André usually wears top of the line business-casual clothing, such as black suits and luxurious pairs of dress shoes. While out with his family, his clothing consists of a black shirt, black jeans and is always seen wearing black jackets. Personality André is one of the youngest vampire in The Old Ones, which is why the scent of human blood is sometimes harder for him to resist. André is actually very loving and caring to his family. André loves to laugh and make jokes, and would try to lighten up tense situations with his sense of humor. As an Old One, André is able to turn off his emotions due to how catastrophic the world is today. Based on his Eric's command, André feeds on blood packs, which he stores inside refrigerators to keep cool. b2.jpg|André at his Morehouse College induction in 1955. b3.jpg|André at his residence in New York! b6.jpg|André confronting Eric about consuming ''human blood"! B1.jpg|André during his induction night! 8020.jpg|André during New Year's Eve! It22.jpg|André during his hybrid/wolf form during 1522!